Burbujas en la tina
by sweet-wrath yumi's revenge
Summary: EnvyxWrathxEd Cuando Edward despieta,recuerda que estaba en la casa de los o estaba cansado,decide darse un baño,pero encontrará más en esa tina que solo burbujas... ¡un one-shot con jabón,espuma y mucho yaoi!


-Ji,ji, Envy quita tu mano de allí.

Las risas provenientes del cuarto de baño despertaron a Edward Elric de su sueño. Se sentó en la cama agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Le dolía mucho, había sido una larga noche y no recordaba donde estaba.

-Je,je, ¿Por qué?, sabes que te gusta-Envy. Entonces lo recordó. Había acudido a la casa de los dos homúnculos porque no tenía otro lugar al cual ir, ¿o sería porque la sonrisa de Wrath era demasiado irresistible?, sumado a que el evidente desprecio de envy le hacia doler el pecho y no entendía porque. De cualquier forma, estaba allí y en ese momento no sabía que hacer por lo que decidió levantarse. No recordaba haberse puesto el pijama, pero de pronto le vinieron ganas de tomar un baño, apestaba y necesitaba despejar la mente. De modo que se deshizo del ropaje y tomo una toalla que encontró en el armario. Al abrir la puerta recordó que había oído risas minutos atrás y que la noche anterior había acudido a esa casa en compañía de dos homúnculos.

-Ed, despertaste-la voz emocionada de Wrath salía de detrás de unas cortinas (en ese momento descorridas) a través de las cuales se podía ver una gran tina llena, con burbujas que rebosaban y grandes charcos de agua jabonosa en el suelo. Ahí estaba el pequeñito sonriendo y todo lleno de espuma en el pelo y detrás de el, enjabonándolo, Envy.

-Eer…-de pronto se quedo mudo al darse cuenta que estaba solo tapado por una toalla diminuta. Enrojeció.

-¿Um?-murmuro Wrath a la vez que se paraba y el agua le escurría por el cuerpo-¿Quieres darte un baño?-y dicho eso se acerco como si nada al rubio y lo tomo de la mano-¡Ah, pero no te has soltado el pelo!-y con la mano libre le soltó la goma. Se acerco más y se puso de puntitas para poder desenredarle la trenza pero era algo difícil así que soltó su mano y se ayudo con esta para hacer el trabajo más rápido. Edward se sentía raro teniendo a Wrath con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y los dedos entrelazados en su pelo. Entonces soltó la toalla y lo recorrió con los brazos en un abrazo lleno de ternura. En el mismo instante Wrath dejó lo que hacía de pura sorpresa y tras unos minutos de quedarse congelado, le devolvió el abrazo con toda naturalidad. No paso mucho tiempo cuando oyeron una tos poco disimulada a sus espaldas. Ed abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Envy algo ofendido y divertido a la vez que levantaba una ceja y con una media sonrisa reclamaba:

-Ejem, ¿Dime Wrathy, te olvidaste de mi?-y rió con una risa suave y burlona.

-Jiji, gomen, Envy-y con un poco de rubor en las mejillas se separo de Edward pero sin soltarle la mano y lo condujo hasta la tina donde los esperaba el otro homúnculo. Wrath se situó apoyado en su pecho y Envy lo encerró con sus piernas y brazos. Edward se coloco lo más lejos posible. Sentía unos temblores insoportables, a pesar de que el agua estaba caliente. El abrazo de Wrath lo había confundido y sentía algo extraño al verlo junto a Envy. Extraño, nunca había sentido celos antes.

-Jo!-se quejo Wrath-¡me quedo el pelo duro!

-Ja,ja,ja-rió Envy-eso es porque te has quedado un buen rato fuera del agua-las ultimas palabras las pronuncio con un deje de desprecio y a Edward no se le paso por alto la mirada frívola que le lanzo al decirlas-déjame que te lavo-y le enjuago el pelo con un balde que tenia cerca. Como no sabía qué hacer, Edward decidió tomarse un baño normal, como si no tuviera a dos homúnculos a sus pies abrazándose tan dulcemente. Tomo un jabón que había por ahí y empezó a lavarse con el brazo humano. No es que el de acero se pudiera oxidar, pero en varias ocasiones se había herido mientras se bañaba por los engranes y tuerquitas que sobresalían. Era un tedio bañarse así, pero era lo que le tocaba. Con resignación y devastadora lentitud, empezó a limpiarse minuciosamente una de sus piernas-la de carne y hueso-cuando sintió una mano húmeda sobre la suya. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un bello par de ojos violetas, grandes y profundos.

-¿Te ayudo?-y sin esperar una respuesta, le quito el jabón de entre las manos y empezó a limpiarle el brazo suave pero mas velozmente que antes.

Edward quedo helado con la mandíbula en el aire, pero la sorpresa que había sentido no se compraba con la que vino después.

Envy se había situado de manera casi invisible detrás de él y con una esponja había comenzado a esparcir mas espuma por su espalda. Aunque los roces, a diferencia de los de Wrath, no eran para nada suaves, sentía un placer equiparable.

-¿Q..qué hacen?-dijo al fin.

-Darte un baño-dijo riendo el más pequeño que ya había empezado a enjabonarle el pecho, lo que lo hacia estar mas cerca-estas muy sucio, ¿No es así, Envy?

-Cierto-repuso el otro, pegado a su oreja-apestas, chibi-y después de una sutil carcajada le paso la lengua por el lóbulo.

-¡No me llames chibi!-dijo enojado, pero no se alejo, se estaba muy a gusto allí-y no estoy tan sucio…-en ese momento soltó una carcajada por alguna razón. Envy abrió grande los ojos y lo miro perplejo, él le devolvió la mirada, igualmente sorprendido. Escucharon una risita que venía del fondo y se giraron al mismo tiempo.

Wrath había comenzado a limpiarle los pies, lo que seguramente le causaba muchas cosquillas, ya que estaba pasando el jabón entre sus dedos, deliberadamente despacio, para causarle un hormigueo.

-Jajajajajaja-soltó otra carcajada-ya…ja,ja...ya para…ja, ja…ya para Wrath!-logró decir a penas lo que provocó las risas burlonas de los dos homúnculos. Al rato pararon las risas, ya que Wrath había continuado su tarea, subiendo por su pierna, su rodilla y el pliegue de la misma, luego siguió subiendo por el muslo y…

-¡No!-grito Ed y las risitas de Envy y Wrath cesaron del todo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Wrath con una mirada inocente.

-Yo…yo puedo con eso solo-dijo ruborizado e intento quitarle la barra de jabón, pero el lo esquivó y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero que te lastimes-en respuesta, Envy soltó una risita y Ed se ruborizó aún más.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo-le dijo con voz melosa-no te haré daño-y lentamente siguió por donde se había quedado…la entrepierna, después de un largo rato, el sexo, donde se retraso aun más tiempo…

-Wrath…-dijo Ed y soltó otro suspiro. No eran solo las suaves y tranquilas caricias de Wrath, si no también los violentos movimientos de Envy, que se habían extendido hasta el tronco y el pecho, los que lo hacían suspirar y gemir repetidas veces.

-Ji,ji, adoro que digas mi nombre-murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados y decidió que si seguía enjabonándolo no podría jugar más tarde porque se le arrugaría, de modo que siguió la trayectoria hasta su otro muslo.

-¡No!-repitió Edward con firmeza y lo sostuvo por la muñeca-no te detengas.

-Vamos, Ed-reprocho Envy-¡Si sigue así te dejará sin miembro!

-Jeje, tendrían que ponerte un automail aquí debajo, y no creo que sea muy cómodo…

-¡Imagínate!

Ambos rieron y Edward se puso rojo, pero soltó la mano de Wrath para que siguiera con lo que se proponía hacer, muy a su pesar.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Envy tomo el shampoo del suelo y presiono con fuerza para que el contenido se vertiera en al cabeza del rubio. Con suaves movimientos de las manos, empezó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo. El alquimista se sentía de maravilla. Cerro los ojos y dejo que Envy lo lavara a su gusto. Pero las manos de la palmera no solo buscaban sus sienes…empezaron a desear su cuello…su clavícula, su pecho…su abdomen…luego siguieron el viaje de ida y terminaron su labor. Mientras tanto Wrath jugaba con un patito de hule del otro lado de la tina. Era tan dulce e inocente, Edward no podía entender como es que se juntaba con un depravado como Envy. De pronto el pequeño se quedo mirándolo muy fijamente. Edward no pudo apartar la mirada. Pasaron unos minutos eternos hasta que finalmente surgió un cambio. Wrath curvo sus labios hacia arriba y lo miro con un brillo especial en los ojos. Se acerco gateando a él, produciendo diminutas olas en el agua. Miro a Envy con complicidad y este poso sus manos enjabonadas en los muslos de Edward. Los levanto hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con su pecho.

-¿Q-qué…?-pero antes de poder protestar sintió que algo se introducía en su interior.-¡Aaah!-aulló de sorpresa y dolor-¿¡Qué hacen!?-logró decir.

-El patito me dijo que quería jugar contigo…-dijo Wrath.

-…Y al patito no le gusta que lo dejen con las ganas de jugar-murmuro Envy en su oído. Wrath movió al patito en cuestión hacia fuera y hacia dentro repetidas veces. Edward respondía a cada movimiento con un nuevo gemido. Estaba empapado de sudor, aunque era difícil saberlo, ya que estaban bajo el agua. En un momento a Wrath aprecio darle pena que Envy no se estuviera divirtiendo, por lo que le dio la vuelta a Ed y le tendió el patito. Envy rió y negó con la cabeza. Al fin alguien considerado que le quito el maldito juguete de entre las piernas. Wrath resoplo, pero entendió que el juego había terminado. Envy continuó con lo que se había quedado. Cuando su cabello hubo quedado bien limpio, Envy se levanto. Edward se sentía algo entumecido, pues habían estado allí sentados por más de dos horas.

En breve, Envy volvió con una toalla azul grande, con la que envolvió a Wrath y lo alzó como si fuera un bebé. Empezó a arrullarlo y al rato se quedo dormido así como estaba.

Edward se había quedado contemplando la escena con un deje de tristeza. Eso le recordaba demasiado a su propia familia…

-¡Hey!-lo llamó Envy que había ido a vestir y a acostar a Wrath-te vas a quedar como una pasa si sigues ahí.

-Ah…si-se paro y recorrió el cuarto con la vista en busca de una toalla.

-Aquí tienes-Envy le tendió una sin mirarlo.

-Ah, gracias-dijo y se tapó con ella como si fuera una capa, hacia frió fuera de la tina. Empezó a tiritar.

Envy se acerco y lo abrazo de repente. Edward quedo inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos, casi fuera de sus orbitas, y se le olvidó como respirar. Soltó la toalla de nuevo y se quedo allí, muy quieto.

-Estás…muy calentito-murmuro Envy.

-Eh…-se puso rojo otra vez y recordó que no llevaba la toalla consigo-ejem-tosió-cre…creo que será mejor que me vista…

-No-dijo el homúnculo-por favor, quédate conmigo un poco más.

Eso había sido demasiado, Edward no pudo evitar el torrente de emociones y se puso a llorar como no hacia hace mucho tiempo. Le devolvió el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza contra le hombro de Envy. El peliverde lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde Wrath yacía dormido. Lo situó a su lado y empezó a acariciarlo mientras lo sostenía con el otro brazo. Después de un rato, ambos quedaron dormidos.


End file.
